


Avenger One-Shot

by TiffOdair



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffOdair/pseuds/TiffOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically these are sorta song fics.  I have a weird taste in music to most but anyways I will take recommendations and will either follow lyrics or music video to create it.  Some are sad with character deaths others are fluffy and they will be mixed up!! SO read on!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger One-Shot

A/N: So guys this is the first one I wrote and well it isn’t as good as the others but this one I like it too much to change. Basically I get these Ideas while listening to music. Its kinda a song fic but if I say that my stuff gets taken down so oops.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

To The Moon and Back

Janet’s POV:

I woke up this morning to the sound of little feet running down the hallway with a little laugh. I fix Hank’s side of the bed even though he has been gone for years… I make the way to the kitchen and step over the tiny race cars and plastic dinosaurs. I brace myself against the counter and I can see the bright blue eyes of my son.

I can remember watching him dance in his jammies as I try to get him into bed. Then the pressure of him jumping on me in the mornings. I remember the feel of his hand in mine as I took him down the hospital hallways.

He fought it hard like an army guy and I remember I always whispering to him, “Come on baby with me, we’re gonna fly away from here.” He never knew I could fly… I gave it up before he was born, my crime fighting days behind me.

I remember the drive home when all of the hope turned to hot tears as I beat on the steering wheel asking, “Why?!”

I turn to toss out yet another set of dead flowers. That has been a steady supply since you died. I make my way upstairs running my hand over the railing. Halloween is next week, you could have been anything but instead I get to remember the last few minutes with you.

I kiss his forehead as they unhook him from all the machines. I caress his hair as I lean in to whisper, “Come on baby with me we’re gonna fly away from here. Out of this curtained room in this hospital of grey. We’ll just disappear, come on baby with me. We’re gonna fly away from here.” I choke on my own tears as the beeping turns into one solid noise. “You were my best four years.”

I finally make it to the closet in the bright blue room. I come in here to talk to my little man and fold the hand-me-downs that i kept. The ones he will never grow into…

My heart breaks even more as I slide down the wall crying and choking out our little saying, “I love you to the moon and back, my little Henry.”


End file.
